1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chair or seat equipped with acoustic equipment such as a speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A chair equipped with a speaker has a hollow space formed inside the seatback of the seat, and there is an acoustical path that passes through this hollow space, and a speaker is installed that generates sound waves toward the hollow space in the seatback corresponding to the starting end of the acoustical path, and an opening for emitting the sound waves from the speaker is formed on the terminating end of the acoustical path.
However, in this prior chair with speaker, part of the components of the chair were processed such that the speaker box could be installed, or the chair seat was hollowed out such that the speaker box could be installed. In the former case, the speaker box was installed on the outside of the chair, and a new space was necessary for installing the speaker to the chair. Also, in the later case, the chair had to be processed, and due to hollowing out the chair, there was an inconvenience in that the strength of the chair was decreased.